chaklonianempirefandomcom-20200214-history
ChakLonian Military Branches
The ChakLonian Military is the strongest known military force in the known universe, and the most feared force in the Chakino Galaxy. It is responsible for the defense of the ChakLonian Empire and the destruction of hostile foreign aliens, as well as keeping order as a police-force. The ChakLonian military is mostly made up of ChakLonian citizens who are put through a strenuous training regimen and put through a military program to ensure the strongest and smartest serve in the ChakLonian military. The Militia of the ChakLonian Empire is known to be drawn from foreign species, aliens, and other non-ChakLonian citizens of the ChakLonian Empire. Armed Forces Mechanized Infantry The Mechanized Infantry are the elite paramilitary front-line troops of the ChakLonian Empire, and used as the primary combat-forces of the ChakLonian Empire. They are a complete fighting force, with aspects such as transportation and logistics all combined in a single, cohesive unit, making the Mechanized Infantry an independent fighting force that rarely requires the support of the other branches of the ChakLonian military. The Mechanized Infantry is essentially the Imperial Government's paramilitary forces. Hence, the Mechanized Infantry to not follow the command structure of the rest of the ChakLonian Military, taking orders only from their own superiors and the Emperor himself, and have the right to command all other ChakLonian Armed Forces and Militia. Legion The Legion are the backbone of the ChakLonian Empire, and are the general troops used in inter-planetary and galactic conflicts, and frequently operates cohesively with the other branches of the ChakLonian Military. They retain their own small fleets, but rely on the other branches for full effectiveness. Planetary Defense Forces The Planetary Defense Forces (PDF) are the forces garrisoned onto worlds to provide defense and to doubly serve as an elite police force, maintaining peace and law. The PDF shares many similarities with the Legion, but is instead used solely as a defensive force. Navy The ChakLonian navy is responsible for all planetary naval operations. Conventional naval operations are frequently replaced by the ChakLonian Fleet, however many planetary defense and offense roles are performed by the Navy, as the fleet takes a relatively long time to respond to defensive situations on specific worlds unless already garrisoned, and also requires an extremely lengthy time to be deployed on worlds in an offensive situation. The navy is primarily used when the use of Fleet forces are not viable, or as garrisoned forces working together with the Planetary Defense Forces. Fleet The ChakLonian Fleet arguably the most important branch of the ChakLonian military. The fleet is responsible for all transportation and logistical operations through space, using it's innumerable legions of starships to maintain order between worlds and engaging threats. The fleet is used often to transport the many branches of the ChakLonian military between worlds, as well as providing logistical support. The fleet is also responsible for aerial operations under the atmospheres of worlds. The fleet also frequently provides direct support to all branches in engagements, often using orbital bombardment weaponary for pre-emptive strikes, and also support troops through aerial operations. The fleet is also often used to siege worlds and to deny enemy spacecraft maneuvers. Militia Reserve Infantry The reserve infantry are former ChakLonian armed-forces members, and are often called upon in extreme situations to serve as support and to bolster existing forces. They often work in conjunction with Planetary Defense Forces, while the other branches of the ChakLonian Armed Forces rarely rely on the Reserve Infantry. Conscripted Forces Conscripted forces are ChakLonian citizens who have been conscripted to serve if needed, and serve as a temporary standing force. These conscripts are released from duty after a single year of training and service. If called for again, many usually take up arms. Retired conscripts usually become part of the reserve infantry, and conscripted troops who have past their conscription duration and wish to continue to serve often become part of the Planetary Defense forces or the Legion. Foreign Conscripts Foreign Conscripts are forces recruited from foreign aliens, and are often separate as a individual fighting force deployed using the ChakLonian fleet. They are used as a secondary fighting-force used to provide support to all branches of the ChakLonian military. They share many similarities with the Reserve Infantry and the Conscripted Forces. However, the Foreign Conscripts are used only in situations where deployment is completely unnecessary. Category:Database Entries Category:ChakLonian Empire Category:ChakLonian Military